The Relationship Attempt (Percabeth FanFiction)
by lisa5834
Summary: Summary coming soon...
1. The First Date

**A/N : Words in italicas are a flashback. Thanks to helenhl, Goldie Gamgee, nana911, anon, and percabeth4ever1995 for the reviews on my Valentines one shot. I can't explain how much I appreciate it! The reviews make my day (yes, I know this is really cheesy, but I can't explain how thankful I am). So, I decided to try and write my very first Percabeth fanfiction. This is just the prologue, so I'm sorry it's extremely short, but I just wanted to see what kind of response it would get and when I do, I'll decide whether or not to continue it. Please review! I love to hear what you guys think, constructive criticism is appreciated as well! Sorry this is so long again, I feel like I annoy you guys when I make these authors notes so long. I triple promise it won't be this long next time I post. :) Sorry I've been editing this so much! I just wanted you guys to have the important information!**

**SUMMARY: When Percy and Annabeth decide to take their relationship to the next level and finally go on their first date, what will it mean for their relationship? This is set when Percy and Annabeth have both graduated from high school. I know it's nothing like that in the book, but for fanfiction purposes this is how I made it. Annabeth and Percy are both 18 and they are not at Camp Half-Blood because it it the school year and Annabeth is going to college in New York, while Percy works at a coffee shop less than five minutes from Annabeth's college, Annabeth is going to a school for architectural purposes but has already designed and built her own house. Percy decided he was done with school after highschool and chose to get a job instead. This is as if Percy and Annabeth have never kissed before either**

**PS: Here is the summary, it wouldn't all fit in the original space,sorry. PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING! THIS CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

_So, Annabeth Chase, will you please go out on a date with me?"_

_I smugly smirk as I say, "No doubt about it Seaweed Brain."_

_He engulfs me in a hug while whispering, "Didn't think so." in my ea_r

And that's how this whole thing started, thought Annabeth as she stood there, staring in awe. Standing there, in front of her is Percy Jackson in a suit and a deep gray tie (like the color of Annabeth's eyes, which he loved to look at) along with a two dozen rose bouquet. The roses varied from rainbow to red to pink to any color you could imagine.

"Percy, this is unbelievable." Annabeth remarked.

"Ya, well, it is our first date after all."

"Ya." repeated Annabeth dreamily as Percy handed her the roses and said, "For you , m'lady."

Annabeth waved her hand as a gesture for Percy to step inside the hallway to the house she had designed for her to live in after high school. As she walked (Annabeth felt like she was floating) to the kitchen. Annabeth quickly found a vase and filled it with water before putting the roses in it. She put the roses in the center of her kitchen table and hurriedly went to where she had left Percy.

"Okay, so where to?" she questioned.

"For the tenth time, I'm not telling." remarked Percy with teasing in his voice.

"Okay, Mr. Secretive, let's go!" Annabeth said sounding beyond the excited state.

"Ya, just a sec." Percy said while sounding like he was dazed.

This is the first time Percy got to see Annabeth just standing still.

She had on the most breathtaking deep sea green knee length dress on. It really made her eyes pop. If Percy looked close enough, he could even see that Annabeth had put on eyeliner and some blush. Never in a million years would Annabeth be caught dead wearing any type of make-up. This must actually be really important to her Percy thought, as his heart fluttered. Annabeth cared about him just as much as he cared about her. Annabeth noticed Percy looking at her and a deep red blush began to creep on her cheeks.

"P-Percy." Annabeth stuttered

Percy took two strides and closed the gap between him and Annabeth, backing her up against the wall in the hallway. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't help himself.

"D-don't we have somewhere to go?" stuttered Annabeth.

"It can wait." Percy said, breathing hard. Annabeth felt Percy's hot breath on her neck and he stared straight into Annabeth's beautiful, beautiful eyes before deciding that he needed to do this now.

Percy gently put his hand on Annabeth's cheek before dipping his head and lightly brushing his lips against hers before pulling back with a smile on his face.

To be continued….


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Annabeth beamed back at Percy. That was the best way she could imaging their first kiss happening (okay, obviously the book was best, but still). She saw Percy's smile and knew that he was going to lean in to kiss her again.

As soon as Percy lowered his head once more, Annabeth escaped underneath Percy's arm and sprinted out her door before he could say another word. Percy ran after Annabeth and caught up to her right as she reached his car. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist so she wouldn't run from him again. Annabeth laughed, happily surprised by Percy right behind her.

Percy put his lips extremely close to Annabeth's ear and whispered, "what was that all about? I thought we were having fun?" Annabeth remained silent for a minute. Her mind was racing, Percy's arms were wrapped around her, and he just whispered so close to her ear she could feel his lips slightly brush against her as he talked.

Percy took her breath away, but not enough to stop her from saying, "you're not the only one who knows how to tease someone." Even though he's doing a pretty good job at it, thought Annabeth. Percy released Annabeth, surprised by her remark.

There was a sly grin on Annabeth's face as she slid into the car and said, "Let's go, Seaweed Brain, I'm ready for the surprise already." Percy quickly got into the drivers seat of the car. The drive would take at least an hour, but Percy didn't mind. Neither did Annabeth. The more time they spent together, the better. Percy began to pull out of the driveway but not before Annabeth grabbed his free hand. Percy looked over at her in surprise, she gave him an innocent look before placing their hands between the two of them.

**An hour later**

The drive was long, but it didn't seem that way to Percy. As they drove, Annabeth pointed out buildings and spouted off random facts about them. Percy enjoyed hearing her ramble, it was adorable.

As Percy pulled into the parking lot, he heard Annabeth gasp. Percy was taking her to an Architectural Museum that had been recently opened. It had things that Percy had never heard of before and he thought maybe even some stuff Annabeth might not know about.

Percy parked and went around the car to open the door for Annabeth. Annabeth still had a look of shell shock on her face, exactly like Percy had hoped. Maybe this date would be the best one of his life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N Hey guys, long time no see! A huge thank you to Goldie Gamgee and the guest for leaving a review! So I think I'm just going to write the rest of this in third person because it's easier to keep straight and I always seem to screw up when I try to write in one person's point of view. Also, I'm extremely sorry it took me this long to update. School & a sport has been occupying most of my time but I'm going to try and update more frequently, promise! I really do enjoy constructive criticism and any type of review, so please let me know what you think. I'm sorry I cut this short! I have a lot to do to prepare for tomorrow, Easter and everything! But I will post the rest of the date soon. I hope you enjoyed this! :) **


End file.
